Christmas Knight (HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Summery: The Satellite Infiltration Drone, also known as SID, has his first Christmas with big brother KITT and family. When asked what he wanted for Christmas, KITT decides he wants the same thing too. It'll be one Christmas everyone at F.L.A.G. won't forget.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Knight Chapter 1

Author's note: Christmas is in a week! I just love the holiday season don't you all? *throws christmas cookies at the readers* Anyhoo, this Knight Rider Christmas Special takes place in 1985. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Knight Rider does not belong to me. That honor goes to Glen A. Larson.

Summery: The Satellite Infiltration Drone, also known as SID, has his first Christmas with big brother KITT and family. When asked what he wanted for Christmas, KITT decides he wants the same thing too. It'll be one Christmas everyone at F.L.A.G. won't forget.

SID didn't know what was happening. Everyone was decorating the F.L.A.G. Headquarters with Tinsel, ornaments, all kinds of festive stuff. SID was confused as to why everyone was so excited and happy about it. Then again, he understood little of how humans act. One minute they're happy, next sad or angry or hyper. The little drone flew around the place, watching some of the scientists laugh and sing odd songs. As he flew into the main room of the building, he saw a sight that made his circits spark with wonder. A 5'9 Fir Tree was in the middle of the room all decorated with ornaments, garland, lights, every decoration you could think of was on the tree. SID flew closer to inspect it more and lightly poked one of the ornaments as it swayed back and forth. He tilted his head, confused as to why this little ball of glass excited his human friends. SID landed on his feet at the base of the tree and looked under it. He even scanned the tree to see what was the big deal about it. Seeing a diamond shaped ornament, he used his little claw-like arms to take it off the tree and examine it further. This one was made out of hard plastic and therefore didnt break easily when he tapped it on the ground. SID still didn't understand how something like this made humans happy to see it. His little proscessor was so focused on it he didn't notice Bonnie walk in the room and kneel next to him.

"You like the ornament SID? It's pretty isn't it?"

SID looked up at his 'mother' to see she was wearing a red and green dress. Matching some of the decorations he saw earlier. He let out a beeping sound that sounded like a question to Bonnie's ears. She chuckled and picked him up, looking at the Tree.

"I forgot SID, you dont know about Christmas do you?"

SID shook his head and pointed at the large tree. "It's beautiful huh? You see, every year at the beginning of December, people buy large Fir Trees and decorate them. They're called Christmas Trees." SID nodded and looked at the tree, noticing how sparkly it was when the sun shined on it. He then made more beeping sounds and held the ornament in his little claws. He seemed to be asking a question about Christmas. Bonnie and KITT are the only one's who can understand what SID says. So when SID made those beeping sounds, by the tone of it Bonnie could tell what he was saying. "Sure SID, I'll tell you what Christmas is about. You'll love it." Bonnie sat down in a chair while SID beeped happily. He loved it when Bonnie told stories to him, it seemed far more fasnatiing to hear it from someone than to just simply download the data.

He listened intently to her while she explained the history of Christmas. "It all started when the human's savior, Jesus Christ was born..."

*AN: Rather than to just explain the whole story of Christmas. I just skipped through it. Was lazy, deal with it. :P*

30 minutes later Bonnie finished her story and SID was even more fasinated by it. Who knew Christmas was that fun to humans? Not SID, and now he beeped excitedly and began spinning in a circle on the floor. Bonnie laughed and petted the little Drone. "Hey SID, Since you've been good this year you'll get a present from Santa." SID beeped excitedly hearing that statement. It was his first Christmas and all he could think about was the amazing gift he was going to receive. It was making his young procsessor spin with excitement. Bonnie was going to ask what he wanted, but a co-worker of hers came into the room and asked for help with the Christmas lights. "I'll see you later SID! And don't break any ornaments now!" SID nodded and put the Diamond-shaped ornament back in it's rightful place on the tree. Inside his CPU he was grinning with joy, he couldn't wait to get a gift on the 25th. He wondered what his brother KITT was doing for Christmas so he opened his wings and flew down the hallway towards his brother's garage.

Meanwhile, KITT was using his laser to carve an Angel out of wood for Bonnie and Godzilla out of wood for Michael. He was almost done when SID flew through the door and crashed into the Godzilla figurine. SID started beeping uncontrollably and shaking a little, which to KITT means he was laughing. KITT on the other hand didn't think it was funny.

"Goodness SID what are you doing? I was working on my gifts and you knocked down one of them. Pick it up please..."

SID stopped 'laughing' and looked at the Godzilla figure, he picked it up and sat it next to the Angel figure and beeped in a giggling tone while wagging his robotic like tail. Obviously getting his brother's attention. "Alright SID, what is it? I'm a little busy if you haven't noticed." SID beeped excitedly and told him all about what Bonnie explained to him. He also asked if he was truly getting a gift from Santa. If KITT had eyes he'd roll them. His baby brother was immature and naive when it came to certain things, but he loved him nonetheless. "Well SID, that I don't know. You do know what you want for Christmas don't you?" SID tilted his head to the side, he never really thought about what he wanted. True he had everything a bot could want, but asking for a gift in return? SID was confused on what he truly wanted. KITT could tell his brother was confused at the moment so he spoke up. "SID, what's the one thing you always wanted to have? For example; What I want for Christmas is for my family to be safe, happy, and healthy. Annnd... Those Electric Car Blankets that keep you warm all over." SID stared at KITT and beeped questionly. KITT made a noise that sounded like laugher. "What? I can get cold too during the winter months! Me and snow just dont mix." SID beeped repeatily like he was laughing too. "So SID, anything you want? I'm sure 'Santa' can get it for you." SID's blue eye scanners dimmed a little, as if deep in thought. He looked at KITT and realized what he wanted. All this time he wanted what KITT and the other humans had and now was his chance to get it from this Santa person.

*Beep! Beep, beep beeeeeep! Beep beep!*

KITT could not believe what he was hearing. "I-I'm sorry, What did you just say?"

SID beeped again. Telling KITT what he wanted for Christmas. He wagged his robotic tail excitedy and waited for his brother's answer.

"So... You want to have a...a Android body?" SID nodded and beeped once. KITT never expceted his baby brother to ask such a thing. "But SID, don't you like your Drone body? You're able to transform into any sports ball and you're able to fly. Not only that you're a Spy Drone. A one of a kind. Why give that up for a human-like robotic body?" SID answered immediatly and hopped from the table the wooden figures were on and sat on KITT's front bumper.

*Beep! Beep beep beep! Beeep, Beep beep! Beep, beep. Beep beep Beeep!*

"You want one because you're tired of being a Drone? You want to be in a advanced body so you could experance what humans go through?" SID beeped again and nodded his head. He wanted a body like a humans but with all the control funtions he and KITT has. He beeped and whistled a few times explaining why he wanted it so much. And thank's to todays technology, SID can switch between his Drone body and the Android one if he needed to. KITT had to admit; his brother has grown the past seven months. And to ask such a life changing question was, in a way, amazing to KITT. "You know SID, that present is perfect for you. Plus you'll be able to talk like me." SID made a purring sound as he rubbed on his older brother's fender, KITT responded by lightly reving his engine, making the same purr like noise back.

"Alright SID, I'll tell bonnie what you want and she'll make sure to ask Santa. Okay?" SID beeped twice and jumped up and down. His circuits were overjoyed with happiness that he felt like flying to the moon and back. He unfolded his little wings and took off towards the main building. KITT chuckled and continued making his gifts when a thought ocurred in his CPU. (Hm, I wonder what it'll be like if I had a humanoid body? That would be a new experance for me too.) KITT put in his memory bank to remind Bonnie that he would like a Android body too.

AN: SID and KITT in human bodies? Wow imagine that. xD Until Next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Knight Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yay! One person loved this story and I thank you for reviewing! There wasn't any KR stories with SID in it and it's sad to be honest. I'm glad to put him in my stories. And I might do so for some others too. Anyway on with the story! And keep those reviews a coming! :D Those who Review get cookies. *gives out a cookie*

Disclaimer: Knight Rider wasn't mine to begin with anyways so don't sue me.

KITT powered online early the next morning so he could finish his presents for Bonnie and Michael. As he was preparing them, he thought about the conversation he had with his baby brother SID the day before. SID wanting to become a human was still perplexing to the Trans Am. But it was fastinating to wonder what being in a human-like body would be like. If KITT asked for the same thing, what would it feel like? Would he be able to walk? Would he able to feel how soft a blanket is? Would he be able to try what humans call food? KITT's Processor was buzzing around with curiousity inside his CPU. He couldn't wait to go ask Bonnie for a Android body too. KITT continued working on his presents and made a noise that sounded like he chuckled a bit. "Now I'm starting to get excited like a little child, and I never been one." He was so focused on his wooden gifts and the thought of having a human-like body that his scanner didn't pick up someone walking in the garage.

"Never been what KITTY?"

KITT almost turbo boosted out of the garage when Peter, one of Bonnie's assistants, walked in. "Goodness Peter don't do that! I thought that was Bonnie or Michael just now! And I told you plenty of times to never call me Kitty!"

Peter laughed and patted KITT's hood in a friendly gesture. "Sorry to scare you hun. And I like calling you KITTY. It suits you." "I don't get 'scared'. And another thing:" KITT lightly zapped Peter's hand, making him laugh as the light shock didn't faze him. "It doesn't suit me Peter. Now please leave me be, I'm busy right now." As KITT continued his wooden sculptures Peter grabbed a chair and sat next to him. He was second to Bonnie when it came to A.I. Technology and he was the best when it came to how computers operate. Peter also loved teasing KITT, even if he got zapped for it. He watched him work on the gifts and yawned. "You still working on those? You started on them three weeks ago." "That I know, I've been busy with missions and assignments that I haven't had time to finish. Why do you think I've been working on them so long?" "Ah, they look great. You have a natrual talent as always KITTY." KITT decided to ignore his calling him Kitty and split his laser into smaller beams so he can work on the details of the Angel and Godzilla figures. After a while they where done and he powered down his laser. "Finally, They're finished. What do you think Peter?" Peter stood up and looked at them closely, smiling at how they looked. "They're amazing KITT! They look so lifelike, like they're about to come alive." KITT grinned in his CPU. He had a ego when he got praised for his work. "Why thank you. I think so myself." Peter noticed how KITT sounded and chuckled a little, walking over to the Trans Am and sat in front of him. "Your ego is showing again hun."

KITT's tone was smug when he responded. "And your point is?"

The scientist laughed and shook his head. He loved KITT's personallity whenever he was like this. "I swear you love getting praised don't you?" "Mayyybe. I work hard at what I do. When I get praised it makes me happy." Peter grinned and gently rubbed his hand over KITT's fender, making little circles around his scanner. KITT's scanner followed the human's hand closely, true he liked Peter but sometimes his actions confused him. "Peter? What are you doing?"

"Nothing sweetheart. I'm just thinking about what I want for Christmas is all." Peter's grin turned into a smirk as he traced a finger across KITT's bumper, making him feel oddly uncomfortable. "Okayy... What DO you want for Christmas Peter?" "What I want? Hehe, are you sure you want to hear it?" KITT didn't say anything for a few seconds and backed up slowly. "Um, nevermind. I'd rather not hear it, thank you." Peter snickered and got closer to KITT, quickly planting a kiss on his hood, which got him lightly zapped again. "Don't do that please... Why do you always flirt with me anyways?" "Why not? You are the sexiest being I've met. And if I had my way..." He started snickering and rubbed his hood again. KITT never understood why some humans act the way they do. To him it was really strange. He was about to ask something when a Soccer Ball came bouncing to them, it unfurled itself and jumped in Peter's arms, purring and 'laughing' at him. "Aww! Good morning SIDDY! Did you sleep well?" SID beeped a few times and nuzzled his cheek. He didn't mind the nickname his human friend gave him. He looked at his brother KITT and noticed his internal temperature rose a little bit. *Beep? Beep beep?* "Hm? Oh yes I'm alright SID." SID beeped a few more times and jumped on KITT's hood. He asked him why he was warm like he had a fever. "SID I'm fine. Computers don't get fevers."

"Says the one who was blushing at a kiss just now. Hehe" he kissed KITT on the scanner again making the scanner go erratically as he zapped him again, this time Peter backed away and started laughing. SID looked at the human and tilted his head. He asked his brother what he meant by that and KITT reved his engine, irratated by Peter's actions in front of his baby brother.

"Peter I swear I'll report you for sexual harrassment if you don't stop! I don't want SID seeing how you're acting!" SID didn't get why his brother would be upset over a kiss. But then again he didn't understand a lot of things. He walked over to the wooden figures as Peter got up from off the floor, apparently he fell over while laughing. "Okay! Okay! I won't do it anymore. Don't want him copying me now." KITT sighed eletroniclly, Peter was his friend but his actions were tiresome to the Trans Am. "Thank you. Now I wanted to ask you something. SID told me what he wanted for Christmas and I would like the same thing too. What would it take for Bonnie to make it happen?" The scientist sat in front of him, an intrested look on his face. "Oh? That depends on what you two want. So what is it?"

"To be in a Andriod body."

Peter's eyes got wide as he stared at him, then at SID who was playing with a rubber ball he found on the floor. "A-a Andriod body? KITT... do you two realize what you're asking? What's your reason for wanting one hun?" KITT explained why he and SID wanted one. To experience what a human's life would be like. SID walked over to them and jumped on Peter's lap, holding the ball in his claws as he played with it while listening to them talk. He beeped a few times sounding happy that his older brother wanted the same thing too. The scientist was amazed to hear this. Two sentient beings wanting to become human for a day. He smiled and stood up, placing SID on the chair as he got out a PDA, writing down on a list of "Christmas gifts" to get KITT and SID. "I think we can make it happen guys. Once I tell Bonnie she'll be happy to oblige in asking 'Santa' to get them for you!" SID beeped happily and jumped up and down while KITT moved closer to gently nudge Peter in the leg. "Thank you Peter. That'd be great. Plus this is SID's first Christmas so I want his gift to be perfect just as mine will be." "Don't you worry, we'll get right on it. Say, are you going to need help painting those wooden dolls over there?" "They're not dolls, they're figurines. Meant to be displayed properly. And no, they look perfect without paint. I could use some help wrapping them." SID beeped loudly and got a bag full of Christmas Bows and wrapping paper, wanting to help to wrap them as he leaped on the table where the figures stood. He put numerous bows on them and wrapped them in tiny snowman printed paper. Peter chuckled as did KITT. "SIDDY that's not how you wrap gifts! Let me show you how hun." After showing the drone they both wrapped the gifts in record time. Peter grabbed the two gifts and started to leave. "I'll make sure Bonnie and Michael get these KITTY! And I'll tell her what you and SIDDY want. Au Revior!"

SID waved at him as KITT yelled to him. "Sayonarra! And for the last time don't call me KITTY!" SID grabbed a few bows and put one on his brother's hood and put one on his head. He giggled as he beeped and whistled a few times. Saying that human was a funny one. "Yes Peter is a odd one SID. But he's a great friend isn't he?" The little drone nodded and tapped on KITT's driver's door, wanting to be let in. He opened the window as SID climbed in the driver's seat, putting a bow on one of the moniters. KITT chuckled and drove out the garage, heading towards the main grounds of F.L.A.G where the other's are. SID meanwhile kept putting bows everywhere and put some on the steering yoke. "SID you're wasting bows. Are you trying to decorate me?" *Beep beep!* The drone giggled and put a pink bow on his tail and two green ones on his wings. KITT laughed as he drove around. Thinking about the gifts he and his baby brother were going to recive excited him. (I honestly cannot wait for Christmas day, I know SID can't wait either.) His thoughts were interrupted when a poka dotted bow was stuck on his Voice Modulator. He told SID that he was a silly bot. SID giggled and continued decorating KITT's interior with bows.

Author's Note: Took me three days to finish this one. Was busy with other stuffs. You may have noticed that Peter, the scientist is gay. I have no problem putting this in my story but if some of you readers do please don't tell me about it. Just stop reading if this isn't for you. Okai? Okai. Read and Review please! *nibbles on a cookie*


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Knight Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yay it's the new year! Happy 2015 to you all! Me and the Plot Bunnies were having a party hardy time. *Plot bunnies grin* Sorry if this is updated slow, as I was writing this my computer crashed and I lost everything, even my other fanfics i was writing! Dx But hey, shit happens right? Anyway I would like to thank Depp-Knight2000 for his awesome reviews. It's people like you that make me continue writing these stories.  
(^3^) Anyway, on with the story!

Disclamer: You all know Knight Rider isn't mine so why ask? *eats a cookie*

Michael Knight was helping Bonnie Barstow and Devon Miles hang up some Christmas Lights around the main entrance of F.L.A.G. Well, more like doing all the work while they sit around doing nothing. Devon he could understand since he was old but at least he could get some help from Bonnie.  
"Hey Bon! Mind helping me out here? I can't hang all these by the end of the day you know!" Bonnie looked up and giggled. Seeing him up there wrapped in lights reminded her of the Grinch. "You're doing good Michael! You don't need my help." "But this is alot of lights! Please Bon-bon?" "Nope! I'm not climbing up there in heels! Quit complaining, you're almost done!" Bonnie went back to talking to Devon about something while Michael sighed and continued nailing the lights everywhere. (Jeez, some help they are... I wonder how those two would like a firecracker in their stocking?) His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a Turbine engine approch. He smiled, his buddy KITT could help him with the rest of the lights. Using his Microjam he could move them all into the right spots. Michael turned around to see him but what he saw made his jaw drop. KITT was covered bumper to tailpipe with Christmas bows. There wasn't one spot on him that wasn't covered with a bow. Bonnie and Devon stared in shock at the Trans Am. KITT saw his friends faces and made a sound that sounded like laughter. Michael slid down the ladder and looked around his sentient friend. "KITT? What the hell happened to you?"

"SID happened. Peter taught him how to wrap presents and so decided to decorate me."

Bonnie walked up to KITT and pulled off the few bows blocking his scanner. "And where is SID?"

"Right here. Though you may not reconize him." KITT opened his door and out came a Christmas bow covered drone. SID beeped rapidly like he was laughing and stuck some bows on Bonnie and Devon's shoes. Even one on Michael's pants. Devon chuckled and shook his head. "Well he is excited about Christmas isn't he?" "A little too excited." Bonnie picked up the little drone and laughed. "SID what am I going to do with you?"  
"Spray him with glitter and he'll be a moving ornament." Michael laughed at KITT's remark and took some of the bows off of him. "Wow KITT, it looks like -" "Don't say it Michael. I already look ridiculous thanks to SID." Michael kept laughing as he kept taking off more bows. SID saw him doing that and jumped out of Bonnie's arms and climbed up Michael's shoulder. He grabbed the bows and restuck them on KITT. "Hey SID! KITT doesn't want those on him." Said Michael. *Beep! Beep beep!* SID sounded a little ticked off and kept resticking the bows on his brother. Devon patted the little drone on the head. "Ah, Michael. SID just wants his brother to look nice for Christmas. Even if it's...a little odd." "Well... At least I can take a picture of him while he's like this." Michael took out his camera and snapped a few shots of the Trans Am. "Really Michael? Devon make him stop." He started laughing as Bonnie walked over and removed some bows from KITT's windshield. "Honestly SID, this may be funny but you're wasting these bows. We need them for the presents." SID snatched a bow from Bonnie's hand and made a whining sound. He said his brother looks cool with them on. "I know he does SID. You look nice too, but it's time to take these off." She kept removing the bows as Michael gave her a bag to put them in. SID started whining loudly, he didn't want the bows to be taken off yet. KITT made an electrionic sigh and started shaking a little, removing most of the bows as they fell to the ground. SID then started grabbing them and tried sticking them back on, but KITT stopped him. "No SID. I don't want these on me anymore. These bows are for the rest of the presents."

*BEEEP! BEEP BEEP!*

"What the? I'm not a brat you brat!"

*Beep beep!*

"I am not!"

*Beep.*

"Not!"

*Beep beep.*

"I am not! Stop calling me that!"

SID turned around and started shaking his rear end at him, beeping loudly. Aparrently he was mocking his brother at the moment. Devon shook his head as Michael held on to him, laughing his butt off at what he saw. "Devon this is too funny!" "I hardly believe that Michael..."

KITT had enough and blew some CO2 on SID, making the little drone run as bows started falling off of him. SID made a growling sound and stuck a bow on KITT's scanner, then saying something he knew would rile up his brother. *Beep! Beep beep Beeeeep!* KITT reved up his engine. He was getting mad now. "SID you little-! I am not a hunk of tin cans! You however are a annoying Christmas ball looking pest!" *Beep? Beep beep beep!* "What did you say?!" *Beep beep.* SID grinned inside his CPU as he fired off a tiny laser near KITT's tires while making all kinds of whistle and beeping sounds. He kept calling his older brother Tin Can Ornament. KITT retailiated by firing off one of his own at him, but the little drone dodged it with ease and started 'laughing' at him. "Oh, you think that's funny SID? Try this on for size!" KITT fired off another laser at his brother which hit him on his wing. SID didn't like that as his wings are sensitive and fired back. The Trans Am and the Spy Drone kept fighting each other as Michael at this point stopped laughing and watched the two sentient beings fight. Devon was going to say something to them but bonnie spoke up first.  
"That is enough you two! I can't believe how you're acting! KITT and SID you two know better than to use your lasers on Foundation grounds!"

"Bonnie he started it!"

*Beep beep!*

"You did too SID! Quit making excuses!"

*Beep beep! Beep beep!*

"Bonnie SID's mocking me!"

Bonnie was getting fed up at this point and threatened the two A.I.'s "If you two don't stop this nonsense I'll just tell Santa to give you nothing but black coal!" They both stopped yelling at each other and looked at Bonnie. She was serious about it. SID ran up to her and hugged her leg while making a whining sound, saying he was sorry for using his laser. KITT drove up and gently nudged her leg, apologizing for his childish behavior also. Bonnie smiled and patted them both. "See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Michael spoke up at this point. "Hey Bon? I know KITT can understand SID but how can you understand him?" Bonnie shrugged, picking up the little Drone and petting him. "I just can. Don't ask how because I don't even know myself." "Okay then. Man that was funny seeing these two fight."

"Well hopefully it won't happen again. The Foundation's Annual Christmas Party is in a week and I won't tolerate you two fighting. KITT and SID you two be on your best behavior.  
"Yes Mr. Miles..." *Beep beep...* Devon smiled at them and petted KITT. "Now have you two figured out what you wanted for Christmas?" SID started beeping excitedly and wagged his tail, he was telling Bonnie what he wanted but he was 'talking' so fast she couldn't understand him. "SID calm down, I can't make out what you're saying." "He said that Peter was going to tell you what we wanted Bonnie." Said KITT. Michael leaned on the Trans Am and grinned. "Let me guess, a bright red Ferrari with a female AI for a girlfriend?" "Very funny Michael... I thought Peter told you all what we wanted. He didn't?" Devon shook his head. "He's working on one of our new supercomputers so it must've slipped his mind." "So tell us already." Bonnie was curious as to what her two 'children' wanted for Christmas. SID jumped out of her arms to sit on top of his brother as he backed up a little. Before he could say anything though, SID asked KITT a question, wondering if they would still accept them when they get their gifts. "SID I'm sure everyone here will still accept us. Remember, it's what we both want right?" SID beeped once, he was a little nervous about asking them which is why KITT asked first.

"What we want is to be in a Android body."

Everyone looked at them in shock. Except for Michael, who was smiling at them. "Wow! So you two want to be humans? That's great pal! I can teach you how to be true humans! How to dance, rock climb, pick up girls. hehe." KITT's scanner did a rolling motion, his way of rolling his eyes. But he was happy to hear his friend loved the idea. "I'm glad you like the idea Michael. But don't you even think about putting me up for any blind dates." His friend laughed. "No promises KITT." He turned to his two friends. "Hey Devon, Bonnie? What do you think of SID and KITT wanting Android bodies?" Devon was speechless and Bonnie slowly shook her head. They couldn't believe what they heard. Both of them being in Android bodies? Was that even possible? "K-KITT? Is this what you want? I thought you loved being in a car body..." "I do Bonnie. Two days ago SID told me that he wanted to be in a android body. After thinking about it, I'd like the chance to experience it too." SID opened his wings and flew towards his human friends, stopping in front of Bonnie. He had a serious look in his 'eyes' and wanted his gift to come true. Bonnie looked at him then at KITT as a thought crossed her mind. If they want to Transfer into Android bodies, they could know more about how humans live. But what if they want to stay that way permanently? What would happen if the bodies glitched out and ended up hurting them? "Um, Are you two sure about this?" SID nodded his head and KITT sped up his scanner. "Please Bonnie? Both of us really want this to happen." He continued to explain why he and his brother want their new bodies. Not only to know how humans live, but in missions they could switch between their bodies depending on the assignment. Plus it'll give SID the chance to speak like a human. Michael petted the little drone's head and said it's a good idea. Devon however was thinking about what will happen if the transfer fails. He couldn't afford F.L.A.G.'s two top A.I.'s to be hurt because something went wrong. "I don't know about this. The only company that I know of that make experimental Androids Is CyberTech Corperations in Japan. But what will you two do if the project fails? I personally don't want anything to go wrong if we choose to make this happen." Michael looked at his friends and frowned a little. "Devon are you saying you won't give them their gifts?" "Michael I'm not saying that. I'm just pointing out the possibility of what'll happen if something goes wrong. I don't want KITT and SID to suffer damage if we do go on with this."  
Michael understood their doubts. But life is all about taking risks to him. He wasn't worried about it. He walked up and rubbed KITT's hood, making him lightly rev his engine in a purr-like way. "I'm sure nothing will happen. These guys have gone through all kinds of things and came out alright in the end." He looked at Bonnie who had a unsure expression. "What about you Bon? Don't you want to fulfill their wish? Come on it's Christmas after all!" Bonnie and Devon looked at each other as SID landed in Devon's arms. He started purring and beeped a few times. Letting everyone know he and his big brother are going to be fine. "Couldn't have said it better SID." KITT moved closer to them and lightly bumped Bonnie's leg. "You two know me. I never ask for anything unless it's important, and me and my baby brother wanting this is Important. Please?" The technician sighed and smiled. What was she worrying about? These are her 'kids' after all. And if they want something like being in an Android body then so be it. "Sure KITT. You and SID will get your presents soon I hope. But it's up to Devon to approve it." Bonnie, Michael, SID and KITT looked at Devon. The old man sighed and shook his head, muttering something about how spoiled they were. "Oh fine then. SID and KITT will have their wish come true. I don't want to be the Christmas Scrouge now." SID beeped happily and started flying in the air, doing all kinds of twists and turns. KITT opened and shut his doors repeatly. He was also happy because not only was both of them getting their presents, they had a chance to be human. He was more happy for SID because it's his first present. He felt proud to be his big brother, even though sometimes the little Drone got on his nerves. "Thank you so much Devon and Bonnie! SID we're getting our humanoid bodies soon!" SID flew down and landed on KITT's hood, beeping and whistling excitedly. Everyone laughed at how silly they looked at the moment. "So when are they going to get them? I want to show KITT and SID how to do all kinds of things." Asked Michael.

"I'll call CyberTech Corperations Tomorrow. I know someone there that owes me a favor. Now if you all excuse me, I need to prepare for the Foundation's Christmas Party." He waved at them and walked back to his main office. Bonnie walked towards SID and kissed him on his head, which made him giggle and hug his 'mother'. "I am curious to see what they'll look like as humans. And Michael?" "Yeah?" "I don't want KITT coming home drunk or anything." Michael pretended to be offended by that remark. "Oh Bonbon! How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I shalt never do that. Haha!" "Bonnie I will be on my best beheavior. Unlike some people I know..." KITT opened his door and lightly pushed Michael. "Hey! I'm ALWAYS on my best beheavior, aren't I?" KITT made a sound that sounded like laughing and Bonnie rolled her eyes. SID didn't get the joke and tilted his head. "Okay enough playing around. SID you can help me pick up all these bows and Michael, you still have lights to finish setting up."  
"Can't KITT help me? Buddy you can use your Microjam to move the lights right?" "Sorry Michael. You're on your own." KITT drove backwards and shifted his tires a little to lean on his shocks. His version of laying down. "Really? How about you SID?" SID looked at him and flew over to stick a bow on his head. He giggled and went back to helping Bonnie pick up the bows while she laughed. "Better hurry Knight! Those lights won't hang themselves you know!" Michael groaned and headed towards the ladder. "Great... Better get this over with..."

Author's Note: Sorry again for the late update. I'm getting over the flu so puntuation might not be good. Ugh. Read and Review please! *wraps in a blankie and sips tea*


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Knight Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm back on this story! My writer's block is ova! *Plot Bunnies cheer* Anywho, I've been playing my new Pokemon Omega Ruby game and it is AWESOME! Which is why I didn't update on this or my other two stories... Not counting the one I recently updated. So enjoy this next chapter! Now I know how it feels when people on Fanfiction don't update enough... Forgive meh! (TT w TT)

Disclaimer: Knight Rider belongs to Glen A Larson. If it belonged to me, I wouldn't be here writing this now would I? Anyway it ain't mine. *grumbles*

It was one week until Christmas. Everyone at the Foundation for Law and Goverment, F.L.A.G to most people, was getting ready for the Fourth Annual Foundation Christmas Party. Various charities and sponsors were coming to the party, including a group of children to get gifts that were donated to F.L.A.G and to see Santa. Since there wasn't any Missions or Assignments for the whole week KITT and Michael had plenty of time to relax. SID on the other hand was bouncing up and down and off the walls like a kid hyper off too much candy. He was disguised as a Basketball bouncing around the hallway. He laughed when he accidently bumped one of the female workers on her rear. *Beep! Beep!* The worker laughed and shook her head. SID kept bouncing everywhere laughing his little CPU off. Christmas is only one week away and he couldn't hold in his excitement. He rolled inside one of the labtories and opened his camera eye. He looked around and saw Peter talking to some of the new young scientists about the new Supercomputer. SID decided to roll over and inspect the computer. It was 6'7 inches tall, it had a huge screen on it, it had various buttons and lights as they lit up, and it had some cables attached to it. Also It looked tough and ferce looking. SID wondered if the thing could talk like the other computers, so he opened a Link to it and was shocked when the SuperComputer kicked him out of the link. *Beep?* SID tried again to link up and speak to it when the computer kicked him out again. It then beeped harshly to SID, saying that a little bratty drone like him shouldn't be bothering it when it was in Standby. SID huffed and forcefully linked up to the Supercomputer and beeped angrily at it. *Beep! Beep beep beep BEEP!* Suddenly the computer screeched at him and booted him out of the link. The impact was so forceful that it caused SID to roll backwards and crash into a waste basket. The young Scientists and Peter heard the loud shreek and saw the little drone covered in discarded paper and other trash. SID then unfurled himself and flew towards the SuperComputer. He beeped and whistled at it again, this time angrily cursing in his own language. Everyone looked confused as they watched SID screaming at it. Peter walked over and put his hand on his back.

"SIDDY what has gotten into you?"

SID glared at the computer and pointed at it. *BEEP! BEEP BEEP!*

Peter raised an eyebrow and looked at the computer, it was typing a message on it's screen. It said ~Are you going to tell on me inferior drone?~

The other young scientists looked at each other as one of them asked a question. "Mr. Santos? Um... Why is Jupiter-01 saying that?"

"I don't know Max... Hang on a minute." Peter went to the computer and typed in a question. After a few seconds it responded by typing on the screen. ~I was in Standby until I was rudely woken by that inferior piece of scrap metal floating by you, Mr. Santos.~

SID started squaking and beeping uncontrollibly, angry that the supercomputer called him a piece of scrap. The drone started clawing the computer trying to break it.*BEEPEPPEPEPEPEEPEEPEEEBEEPPPEEBEEEEEBEEEPPPP!* Peter rolled his eyes and lightly tapped SID's wings, which got his attention. "SID you know better than that. Do you want Santa to find out you've been naughty?" SID looked down and shook his head. He landed on the floor and pouted. *Beep...* Peter then looked at the computer and frowned. "And you Jupiter-01 should know better than to call him names. " The supercomputer beeped slowly as if it was also pouting. One of the scientists leaned down and petted the drone. "Mr. Santos this is amazing! I've never seen a computer and a drone express such emotion before." Peter chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, Like I said before. The computers and A.I's here have quite the personallity." He looked down at SID, who was slowly moving away from the new trainees and lightly growling at them. "SID? I don't know what happened between you and the Jupiter-01 but be nice. Now say you're sorry for whatever it is you said. You too Jupiter." The drone huffed in annoyance. All he wanted was to say hi to a potantal new friend. Well that's out of the question... SID opened his wings and flew over to the computer, he beeped a few times saying sorry. The computer typed something on it's screen as Peter read it. "It said 'I am also sorry for belittleing you SID.' "  
"Aww, that's so cute." Said a female scientist. Peter nodded and petted SID, who giggled. "See darlin'? that wasn't so bad now was it?" Peter turned to everyone. "Now that that little spat is over, I want to show you all where the Knight 2000's main backup system is." Before he could show them where it was, SID tugged on his sleeve and beeped a question. "What SIDDY? I'm having a little lecture here." SID looked at his coat pocket and pulled out his PDA, after navigating through it he pointed to a folder labled "Christmas List". Peter then got wide-eyed. "Oh goodness darlin'! I'm so sorry, I've forgotten to ask Bonnie about it!" The drone laughed and shook his head as he typed on the PDA. When he showed it to Peter, this time it had a message on it. One of the scientists read it out loud. " 'it's okay Peter, KITT told Bonnie and Devon will get our new bodies for Christmas.' " SID gave the PDA back to Peter and flew out of the Laboratory. "Um... What new bodies is SID talking about sir?" The older scientist grinned. "Oh, just something fun for him and KITT. Now come along, we wasted enough time now." Peter was relived that Bonnie and Devon took care of that. He was so busy with the new SuperComputer that he honestly have forgotton to tell them.

...

SID flew by KITT's garage and noticed he wasn't there, so he looked around the courtyard and saw him and Devon talking to a guard. He flew towards them and landed on KITT's roof.

*Beep!*

Devon looked up and smiled at him. "Oh hello SID! Wait one moment." SID tilted his head and looked at the guard, who had a worried expression on his face. "Tell me again what happened? I still don't understand."

"Ever since that guy broke into LogTech and stole all the new computer systems he's been hitting up other companies that either deal or sell top secret technology. The way he breaks in is just strange sir."

Devon frowned a little. "Excatly how strange?"

"He somehow doesn't leave any prints behind. All he leaves is a card with a picture of the Grinch on it. Not only that, he hits up one once every three days."

"Are you sure that's what your brother said when he was on duty that day?"

"Yes Mr. Miles."

"Hm, alright alert the other guards then." The guard nodded and walked off. KITT's scanner made a whooshing sound as he spoke up. "Someone who breaks into places without setting alarms off, Steals important high-grade technology, and leaves without a trace?" "I know, I can't believe it either KITT." SID flapped his wings and asked a question. *Beep?* Devon petted him and sighed. "Just what we need, a Christmas scrooge..."  
"Devon we should tell Bonnie and Michael when they get back from shopping. But what I don't understand is why every 3 days?" "That's what I want to know. And I'll tell them when they get back." SID didn't understand what they were talking about, it was irratating him as he stomped on KITT's roof. *Beep! Beep!* KITT chuckled. "Sorry SID, me and Devon heard about someone stealing high-grade technology at various companies. The guard is worried that the Foundation might be next on the list." SID growled and beeped in a low-piched way. KITT laughed as Devon raised an eyebrow. "What did he say KITT?"

"He said if those thieves even think of stealing our presants he'll knock them to kingdom come."

"Oh good heavens SID." Devon chuckled as he began walking back to his office. "KITT when Bonnie and Michael come back send them up to my office please."

"Will do Devon!" KITT started his engine and drove around the courtyard. SID was still growling and snapping at the air. "SID don't be so upset. No one's going to rob us of our gifts. Oh, I meant to tell you, Devon called CyberTech Corperations and they said they'd be happy to send over two new Androids they finished building for us. Just think brother, On Christmas we'll be in our bodies!"

*Beep! Beep beep beeeep! Beep. Beep. Grrr...*

KITT grinned in his CPU. "Not a bad idea. The robber will come on Christmas day and try to steal some things during the party. We'll be in our bodies by then. So we'll stop him or her from doing so." SID beeped happily and laid on his brother's roof, enjoying the leisurely drive. He decided to tell KITT about the new SuperComputer and how it was mean to him.

*Beep beep. Beep beep.*

"You mean the Jupiter-01? Was It being mean to you?"

*Beep...*

KITT made a snorting sound. "Well don't expect to be friends with it SID. It's nothing but a I-know-more-than-you-and-I-am-superior-than-you jackass. I should know, I talked to it and it called me a worthless run-down motormouth." SID giggled and told him that it was a know it all ass. The Trans Am and the Drone continued talking about how dumb the new computer was when Michael and Bonnie walked to the main room, carrying bags from the local Mall. They overheard KITT and SID talking bad about the new computer they recently got.

"SID, if the Jupiter-01 is the King of Rome, then I'm the king of Ireland!"

*Beheheheheep! Beep beep!*

"That's true, that overgrown bucket of bolts couldn't tell a atom from a pebble! Haha!"

"Bonnie what are they talking about?" Michael asked. "They're badmouthing the new computer system we got." Said Bonnie. Michael chuckled and looked at them. "I guess that thing rubbed them the wrong way." "I guess so." They continued walking when KITT sped up slightly and honked his horn. "Bonnie! Michael! When you're done meet Devon in his office. He wants to speak to you!"

"Okay KITT! Thanks!" Yelled Bonnie. "I wonder what he wants?"

"Hopefully it's something good and not bad. I'm still enjoying my week vacation." Said Michael.

...

"I knew it was something bad..." Said Michael. He and Bonnie were in Devon's office as he filled them in on what happened at the other compaines. "I'm honestly not that worried about it but the guard was. His brother worked at LogTech and while he was on duty, the place was robbed of it's items without him or the other guards even noticing."

"That's strange..." Said Bonnie. "Did this person leave anything behind in the robbries?"

"Just a playing card with the Grinch on it."

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Really? The Grinch? Isn't that a little cliche?"

Devon sipped his tea and nodded. "I know, I don't believe it either. It's quite overused."

"So how are we involved again?"

"This thief I'm told is said to strike every three days."

"Why every three days?" Asked Bonnie.

"That I still don't know. But just in case I had security increased around the Foundation. With the Christmas Party coming up I don't want any trouble." Said Devon.

"There's one thing that still puzzles me," Began Michael. "How can someone rob a place without setting off any alarms or leaving any fingerprints?"

"Michael I believe you just answered your own question." Said Bonnie. She got up and headed out the door. "I'm going to do some research on this 'Grinch' person. I doubt I'll come up with something." She left the room leaving Michael and Devon to their own thoughts. Michael groaned and rubbed his head. "I'm getting a headache from this, I'll go talk to KITT about it." "Alright then. Oh wait a minute, Michael."  
"Yeah?"  
"KITT and SID's Android bodies will be here by tomorrow. Haruka Kimura, the woman that created them, sent me a e-mail with a photo attached. Come look at them, it's remarkable." Michael walked over to the computer and whistled. "Wow, these look amazing. You sure these are androids and not real bodies? Because that'll be creepy." Devon chuckled and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure they're androids dear boy." The other man clapped his hands. "Great! KITT and SID are going to love it." He then smirked and chuckled a little. "I've been wanting to show KITT this little hangout I always go to." Devon raised an eyebrow. "Michael..." "What? I won't get him into any trouble. I promise. And I won't tell them either. Bye now!" Michael ran out of the office laughing as Devon shook his head, smiling a little.

"Oh well, it's his head if Bonnie finds out he got KITT drunk in the future."

AN: I don't like the way this is written out... But hey I tried right? R&amp;R please.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Knight Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews! How I love them so. *insert heart here* Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Knight Rider is not mine. You hear me? Not mine. Glen A. Larson did all the work making them awesome.

It was late at night when sirens from police cars could be heard going down the street. When they reached their destination the officers got out with their guns raised. A man wearing a brown suit got out of one of the police cars and looked at the building.

"So finally we caught up with the Grinch. He still in the building?"

One of the officers nodded. "Yes sir. We surrounded the whole place, nothing's getting in or out."

"Good. I heard he's on the top floor up there."

"He is Detective Wolfe. He can't escape from us."

The man known as Detective Mark Wolfe grinned from ear to ear. He's been chasing this now famous thief known as the Grinch for almost a month. It started with LogTech, then with him robbing other technologic companies over the course of two weeks. For some reason this person strikes every three days, usually leaving no trace of him ever stepping foot in said building or appearing on security cameras. The only clue he or she leaves is a black card with the Grinch on it. This time however the Detective put up a trap to lure him in. The thief stepped on a invisible laser beam used to cover valuble works of art, setting off alarm and alerting police to where he was. The thief was on top of the building, called Gateway Alarms, with nowhere else to run to. The Detective was glad of that.

"Alright! Have 5 men go up there and arrest the bastard! Tonight's the night we catch him!"

5 Policemen ran into the building and stormed upstairs. By the time they reached the top though, no one was there. The policemen were confused as to where he might be. He just disappeared. One of the policemen saw something on the ground and picked it up. He groaned in frustration as he radioed the Detective on his walkie-talkie.

"Sir, bad news. He's gone."

"Gone?! What the hell you mean gone?!"

"Sir he's gone. Just up and disappeared."

Detective Wolfe rubbed his eyes. "No one can just disappear off the face of the damn earth!"

The officer sighed. "Well he did. And he left us a little present too..."

"What is it?"

"That damn Grinch card plus a note saying; 'Nice try, but you can't catch what you can't see.' Damn bastard."

Detective Wolfe cursed and kicked a rock that was in his way. "Dammit all to hell... That bastard's mocking us." He looked at the building again and growled in anger. "Son of a bitch won't get away with this!"

...

The next day at the Foundation, Devon was reading the paper and saw a report about the famous thief. He read it out loud to himself. "Last night at around 10pm, the infamous thief The Grinch succeds in yet another high stakes robbery of Gateway Alarms. It is speculated the thief stole over $10.000 in high tech alarm systems due to go on sale within a few days. Police have no other evidance of the mysterious caper except for a playing card depicting the Grinch on it along with a note mocking the police. The next three days which is Christmas the mysterious thief will strike again. Detective Mark Wolfe assures people that he will catch this menice to society and bring him to justice." Devon stopped reading and rubbed his head. This was even worse than he realized. In three days the thief will strike again and it could be the Foundation this time. He stood up from his chair and left for the Main Labortory, taking the newspaper with him.

In the garage, KITT was powered down and having a good stasis sleep until a loud beeping noise woke him up. He powered on and focued his scanner to the left. He saw his baby brother SID staring at him giggling like a little schoolgirl.

*Beeep! Beep beep?*

KITT made a yawning noise and repeatly opened and closed his doors, his way of scretching.

"Morning SID... Did you have to scream at me to wake up? My powerpacks aren't fully charged yet..."

*Beep, beep!*

"What do you mean you don't care?" KITT groaned and turned off his scanner. "Listen I'm still not fully charged. I'll wake up in an hour...z Z"

SID huffed and beeped at him to get up, but it didn't work. His brother was out cold in sleepyland. SID sighed, he wanted his big brother up and early so they can peek at the presents. But alas, he'll have to wait for an hour. SID opened his wings and flew down to the labotory, maybe he could find and take a peek at their gifts himself. When he got there though he saw Devon with Bonnie and Michael. He flew over to them and landed in Michael's hair. He nuzzled the thick mane and beeped happily.

*Beep! Beep!*

Michael chuckled and petted the drone. "Morning SID! Is KITT awake?" SID shook his head no. He beeped and whistled in his language, saying that his brother is a lazy sleepy bot. Bonnie snickered at that comment. "Well he must've gone on patrol again last night. He's usualy up before us." Said Michael. "Well let him rest up. We'll fill him in later on what happened." Said Devon. "Now I've tightened up Security around the place. I thought this was nothing until the Police made their report on it."  
"What I don't understand is how someone could just disappear off a 10 story building?" Asked Bonnie. "It doesn't make any sense."  
"Maybe he's a Houdini. A master of disguise and magic." Said Michael. Devon sighed and slowly shook his head. "Either way, we're dealing with a genius thief here. Michael once KITT comes out of recharge fill him in on the details and go to Gateway Alarms. Detective Mark Wolfe will be waiting for you." Michael nodded. "Sure Devon. Hey Bonnie you haven't found anything on this Grinch guy?"  
"No. Nothing. I don't know where he came from or what purpose of stealing high grade technology will get him. It's so weird..."

SID beeped and swished his tail. He understood why his human friends would be worried about the thief. The drone made a couple of beeping and growling sounds, saying that he will help to catch the Grinch.

*Grrr! Beep beep beep! Grreep!*

Michael and Devon looked at Bonnie who was laughing. "He said he wants to help us catch the thief." "Ohh... Well mind getting him off of my head? His claws are pulling my hair." Michael tried to get SID off his head but he playfully bit Michael's hand. "Hey! No biting me!" Bonnie grabbed the drone as he started giggling and nuzzled in her chest. Devon smiled at the affection SID was displaying. "So since KITT is still sleeping I'll do more research on this Grinch person. SID you can help me." *Beep!* Bonnie and SID walked to her office while Michael yawned. "I might take a little nap Devon." Devon was talking to one of the securtaries and turned around. "Okay then Michael. I've just been informed that the Detective wants to speak with me."  
"With you? About what?" He asked. "I don't know. Hopefully it's a lead on the case. Have a good nap dear boy." "Will do Devon." Devon quickly walked away as Michael yawned again. He woke up early and was sleepy because of it. He went to his room to take a 30min nap.

Meanwhile in a secluded place, a man wearing all black just got through unloading all the alarm systems he stole last night on a lead covered black truck. He got in the driver's seat and pulled out a phone to make a call. Another man picked up on the other end and spoke in a gruff voice.

_"Did you get them?"_

"Yeah, I did sir. Dumb cops almost caught me back there."

_"Well next time don't let yourself get caught. Now bring them here to the warehouse. II found a buyer from North Korea who wants a few of those alarm systems."_

"Sure. Listen after this I'm done. I'm taking my sister and leaving. You can find your own damn magican to do your dirty work."

The man on the other end laughed. _"Who are you fooling Grinch? Your skills are what I need to make my business run properly. No way in hell I'm letting you quit now."_

The man in black sighed loudly in frustration. "Listen, can I just talk to my sis? I want to see if she's alright."

_"She's fine quit worrying. Now bring the merchndice here. You don't want anything to happen to your little sister now."_

"Hey wait!" The man on the other end hung up as the man in black hit the steering wheel.  
"Don't worry Maya, I'll make sure this bastard pays for kidnapping you..."

...

An hour later KITT powered on and stretched his doors by opening them and closing them again. He looked at the time and was shocked he slept in.  
"Oh goodness! It's 10:00! Well that's the last time I go on patrol so late." He started his engine and drove out of the garage. After a few minutes of driving he saw Peter walking to the Main Lab. "Hello Peter!" Peter turned around and smiled at the Trans Am. "Why hello there KITTY! You have a good sleep?"  
"Yes I did thank you. And you're not going to stop calling me kitty are you?" The man laughed and patted his roof. "Nope! It's a cute name that's suits you!"  
"Oh joy... Hey, have you seen Michael or Bonnie?"  
"Michael I heard was napping in his room. And Miss Barstow is in her office trying to find something on this Grinch person I've been hearing about. SIDDY is with her too."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll just wait for them then." KITT drove to the Main Lab with Peter following. "Hey KITTY? This Grinch person is a odd one. I mean why only rob companies with advaned technology and why do it every three days? Its strange you know?"

"I know. Let's just hope he doens't strike this place."

Peter's eyes went wide as a idea formed in his head. "Oooh! I thought of the perfect plan to catch him!" KITT stopped and turned a bit to face him. "Really? What did you think of?"

"Well this person steals only advanced tech right? You and SID are highly advanced so all we got to do is use you two as bait. We'll send out a little message that'll attract him here. When this Grinch comes in and steals you two, you and him will already be in your new bodies!"

"How is this a good plan Peter?" KITT asked.

Peter tapped his foot. "Hey now I'm getting to it! Before he does though, I'll plant a tracer in your bodies so we can track him to wherever he's taking the stolen goods!" Peter crossed his arms and grinned. "Pretty good plan right?"

KITT thought about it for a minute before he spoke. "And you want me and SID to follow and catch this person in our Android bodies?"

"Of course! What do you think?"

"...Peter that's the best plan I've ever heard. Haha! That's sounds like something Michael would do!"

The scientist chuckled and rubbed his head. "Well, yea... Except he won't get chewed out by mentioning it. Speaking of which, should we tell Devon about this?"

"Of course! Devon would love to hear this! I hope..." KITT turned around and continued driving towards the lab. Peter was chuckling as he jumped on his roof.

"Hey! Get your own ride!" Yelled the Trans Am.

"Nope! This is more fun KITTY!" Laughed Peter. KITT sighed and sped up a little more. "If your idea doesn't work we'll be losing more than our bodies." "I know, I know... No need to worry your little CPU off."

"Great..." KITT made an electronic sigh as he made his way through the Labortory building.

...

After hearing about what happened eariler, KITT and Peter talked to Devon, who was back in the lab along with Michael, Bonnie and SID, about Peter's idea. Michael thought it was brillant and so did Bonnie. SID clapped his little claws and said he liked it too. Devon on the other hand wasn't so sure about it.

"Devon it just might work! Remember I had to disguise myself as that sleek red sports car?" Said KITT.

"Yes I remember."

"Well it'll work! I calculated this and I'm 100% sure it'll work.

"Yes... I don't know KITT... What if this person finds out the little ruse?"

"Devon I think it'll work." Said Michael. "We'll make sure nothing happens to KITT and SID's bodies and besides." He looked at Peter, who was grinning ear to ear. "It sounds like something I should've sugessted."

"Why thank you Michael!" Peter had a faint blush on his face as he looked away and tried not to giggle like a girl. Bonnie crossed her arms as she thought about something. "Hmm... Me and Peter could make a invisable tracking device that won't be picked up so easily." At this point Devon sighed. "Oh of all the crazy ideas Peter... You come up with that one."  
"Guilty as charged Devon!" Said Peter. He clapped his hands and smiled. "Well Bonnie! Let's create those Invisi-trackers!" Bonnie laughed and went with him to another part of the lab. SID beeped and decided to follow them, wanting to help out. Michael headed for KITT's door. "So we're still seeing Detective Wolfe?" Devon nodded. "Yes, he's at Gateway Alarms waiting for you."  
"Okay then! Off we go pal!"  
"Right Michael. Oh wait! Devon what about our bodies? Are they here yet?" Devon smiled at the Trans Am. The A.I was excited like anyone who was expecting their gift. "Maybe they are or not. You know I can't tell you that yet. Now off you two go!" he said while laughing. Michael laughed and took control as he and KITT sped out of the Labotory and out the Foundation's main gates.

"I forgot to ask Devon what he talked to Detective Wolfe about. He called him about something an hour ago." Said Michael.

"Maybe he'll tell us once we arrive. It's probably something related to this Grinch person." Said KITT.

"Alright, what's our ETA to this place?"

"ETA 40 minutes Michael at our current speed."

Michael smirked. "I want to hurry this up. Time for Super Pursuit Mode pal!"

KITT chuckled as Michael pushed the SPM button, changing KITT's outer appearance to something that came out of Star Trek. The Trans Am sped over 190 miles down the road towards their destination.

AN: R&amp;R Please! *Gives out cookies to Reviewers*


End file.
